


Chocolate Cake

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Curly Fries, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "That boy looks at you like I look at chocolate cake, and I love chocolate cake" the cab driver said"Oh no, we just... got together"“Mhmm”“Chocolate cake huh?”“Chocolate cake.”





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta’d deal with it 
> 
> Qotd: whats the weirdest or most embarrassing thing you remember from childhood?
> 
> I remember peeing my pants when I was kid and having to run from my neighbors house back to mine, peeing all the way there...... yeah

A few days after an emotional breakdown, coming out, and losing several friends, Stiles found himself as a completely new person in Sacramento; a very long drive from Beacon Hills. That's where he found Isaac; the confident, albeit a little cocky, curly haired boy that worked in the diner that Stiles got his first job at. Isaac was everything that Stiles wasn't, he was sure of himself, completely comfortable in being who he was, and he didn't take crap from anyone. When he first saw Stiles walk through the door in tight black jeans, a pink top, and lip gloss, he smiled radiantly then happily handed him a job application. They had become friends instantly, talking and laughing their way through every day. Isaac taught Stiles how to be confident, how to be proud of the way he dresses and how to talk like everything he said was fact. . 

Isaac was the reason Stiles didn't cry the first day he left his apartment in a skirt, and Stiles would be forever grateful for that.

Two years after moving to Sacramento, Stiles was more sure of who he was than he had ever been. He worked at the Diner, had an amazing little group of friends, and rented a cozy apartment that was in a nice enough neighborhood and cost just enough to be living comfortably. 

"Boyd, I have two more tables for you" Stiles clipped the papers onto the line, brushing his hair out of his face. "Two medium rare steaks with fries, a tuna melt, a BLT with no mayo, a kids burger with nothing on it, and two of the fish specials" Stiles listed, resting his elbows on the countertop. 

"You got it. Erica, get those steaks seasoned for me, please" Boyd said, not looking up from the burgers he was grilling. The spunky blonde sidled up behind him and grabbed a handful of his ass over his work slacked. 

"Whatever you say, chef" she purred. 

"Can we keep the scarring of the Stiles to a minimum please?" Stiles grimaced, shaking his whole body dramatically. Erica turned to him and gave him a wink and a red lipped smirk before turning towards the refrigerator. 

"You love it" a voice whispered in his ear, making him jump. He turned towards Derek who was walking away with a tray of drinks and a teasing smile. Stiles kicked the air behind the man with a pout. 

"Shut up" he muttered, listening to Derek chuckle before he was walking away. Stiles left the kitchen and approached Isaac at the host' podium. "My feet are killing me, please put me out of my misery" Stiles stuck his bottom lip out as he slid onto Isaacs stool, leaning his forehead against the mans shoulder. Isaac chuckled, nudging Stiles' head away so he could reach down into the podium and pull out a few menus, restocking the tray screwed onto the side of podium. 

"Sorry bub, but you're on for two more hours and dinner rush isn't even over yet. Go bribe Kira for a shot of something strong and power through" Isaac clapped Stiles on the head before preparing to greet a family of four that were walking through the large double doors. Stiles grumbled under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen so he could help Boyd finish off the orders for his table. They worked like a machine by now, sliding around each other and skillfully making food together. Stiles didn't really have one job, he had his section of tables but he was always floating around the restaurant and helping everyone else, doing everything he could to make everyone's job easier. 

"Order up, Sti" Boyd said, setting the plates on the bar and handing stiles a tray. Stiles piled the food on the tray and gracefully backed out of the kitchen. Three years ago Stiles could barely carry a glass of water up to his room without tripping over thin air and spilling everywhere. Now he could carry five plates of food on a tray and move around everything with graceful feet and a confidence he always lacked in youth. 

"Enjoy your meal" he smiled warmly once a table of five had all of their food in front of them. The family smiled, thanking him before focusing on their food. Stiles checked on a few of his tables, gave a few refills and took care of two checks before walking back into the large kitchen and sitting on one of the bar stools. 

"Boyd? How much do you love me?" Stiles asked with an innocent smile playing on his lips. 

"Uh oh" Derek walked into the kitchen a playful smile, setting a big tray of dishes in the sink for the new guy to wash. "That's his curly fry face" Derek said, teasingly poking Stiles' cheek. 

"What?" Stiles smacked Derek's finger away, looking at the man incredulously. "I do not have a curly fry face!" He flailed. 

"Yes you do" Derek placed two more orders on the line. "That's the face you make when you want Boyd to make you curly fries, you pout that little pout and pull out the Bambi eyes, and no one can say no when you do that" Derek expressed, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a teasing smile on his lips. 

"Um, I do no such thing, thank you very much" Stiles pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Derek. 

"You so do" Erica laughed. "You squint your eyes and you pout and it makes you look like a damn little baby deer who got lost and no one can ever say no to you" the blonde pinched the boy's cheek as she passed, leaving the kitchen with a wink thrown his way. Stiles huffed, looking back at Boyd. 

"Boyd?" He asked, jutting out his bottom lip and the exact thing with his eyes that they were talking about. The dark skinned boy rolled his eyes, an amused smiled playing on the corners of his lips. 

"Yes, I'll make you curly fries, Stiles. Go sit another table, Isaacs about to leave" the older boy waved him off. Stiles jumped down from his stool with a satisfied cheer. 

"You're the best" he kissed the mans cheek before pointing the Derek and pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You suck and I never liked you" he heard Derek laugh as he left the kitchen, walking out to take Isaacs spot at the front doors. 

//•\\\

Work was never particularly stressful, Stiles always made the best of situations and always worked it out when things got a little hard. However, when three people, definitely not pointing fingers at Erica, Boyd, and Kira, don't show up for work and you're left to train the new guy, do the weekly decluttering of the expired inventory, deal with the managers weekly inspection, and work through dinner rush understaffed, it's hard to see the positives. Which is why Stiles was excited that Isaac asked him to go clubbing with him tonight. Stiles had slipped into a tight, black, leather skirt and a lacy red tank top; an outfit that left little to the imagination because he was not looking for casual conversation. He even took a cab to get to Isaacs because he didn't plan on taking his car home tonight. 

His heels clicked against the sidewalk as he slinked up the driveway of the house that Isaac shares with Derek and Kira. The house was mostly dark, besides the light that was flickering beyond the curtains of the living room, he could hear the muffled sound of the TV as he stood at the front door. Stiles knocked three times, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he heard the TV pause, someone grunt, then the lock clicking out of place. Stiles expected to see Isaac, maybe partially ready because Isaac was never on time to anything, but he was not expecting to see a half naked Derek with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and messy, disheveled hair. 

"Well don't you look cozy" Stiles teased with a playful smile. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see the flicker of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

"And don't you look promiscuous" Derek retorted, he held the door open and stood aside for Stiles to strut inside. 

"I liked how you narrowly said I look like a slut, and I very much appreciate that. However, I intended to look a little slutty tonight; nuns do not go home with cute boys, and I do not plan on taking a vow of chastity anytime soon" Stiles said with a small smirk as he walked into Derek's living room, looking at the TV where Toby Maguire's Spider-Man was paused. 

"I don't think the nuns would take you anyways" Derek chuckled, shutting the door behind Stiles, ignoring the pointed look the boy threw at him. 

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles asked, looking around the rest of the dark house. 

"Oh, so you didn't show up here dressed like that for me?" Derek put his hand over his heart. "I'm heartbroken" he pouted as he dropped himself down on the couch. 

"Hmm, you wish pretty boy" Stiles smiled, plopping down beside Derek and stealing a bit of the mans popcorn. 

"Um, in all seriousness, Isaacs not here" Derek said, his tone turning hesitant and wary. Stiles turned to the man, taking in his sympathetic expression. 

"Where is he? Did he already go to the club?" Stiles asked, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth, avoiding the red lipstick he meticulously lathered his lips with. 

"No" Derek cleared his throat. "He went out with some guy to dinner in San Diego. He left like an hour ago" Derek informed. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed, his lips parting with the new information. 

"Did he forget we had plans? He could have at least a called" Stiles' head was starting to hurt and his leather skirt was sticking to his skin. He knew he wouldn't be feeling like this if Isaac hadn't bailed on him, the only reason he was uncomfortable was because the day was finally settling in and he had no outlet to pour it into. 

"Maybe it just slipped his mind, Sti" Derek said in a soft voice. Stiles sighed, leaning back against the couch with a huff. 

"Work was so fucking stressful today and I just needed this to let myself unwind, I don't even have the energy to be angry at Isaac, but I damn sure will be tomorrow. He didn't even tell me he met someone, I thought we were supposed to be best friends and now I'm not even-" 

"Stiles" Derek's voice was firm but soft, his hand reaching out to grab Stiles' wrists, making the boy look up with reddening eyes. "Stop, you're stressed out and probably exhausted and you're going to drive yourself crazy with those rambling thoughts of yours" Derek said, catching Stiles' eyes and holding the contact with assurance. "Just sit here and watch Spider-Man with me and I'll call a cab for you when you're feeling better, alright? I'll even make you some curly fries" Derek added. Stiles' eyes widened into those big, Bambi eyes, sparkling at Derek with childish innocence and hope. 

"You will?" His voice was higher in pitch, he sniffled softly, 

"Yeah, go to my room, get something to change into and I'll make them" Derek said, patting Stiles knee as he stood up from the couch

"I take back what I said the other day; you definitely don't suck, you're the best" stiles said as he toed off his heels. Derek chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Stiles get up from the coach and disappear into the house. It took Derek ten minutes to get the oven preheated and the curly fries on a tray with a light brush of olive oil and an extra sprinkle of salt. When he got back to the living room, Stiles was already seated on the couch in one of Derek's plain black tee shirts and a pair of small black shorts that were barely peeking out from beneath the top, sitting with his legs crossed beneath him and his hands in his lap. 

"I left some shorts here a while ago, thanks for letting me borrow this" Stiles' cheeks were rosy as he fiddled with the seam of the tee shirt, his eyes not looking directly into Derek's. 

"Yeah, of course. Just relax Sti, you look exhausted" Derek's voice was smooth and reassuring as the man sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Stiles relaxed at the words curling his knees to his chest as Derek pressed play on the movie. They sat in silence for a while, watching Spider-Man and simply enjoying the peace. Then the timer went off and Derek left to get the boy's curly fries. He put them in a bowl for him, along with a cherry coke and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss to the cheek when he went back to the couch. Derek sat close to the middle this time, Stiles' knee pressing against his thigh as the movie started playing again and the boy was eating his curly fries. 

"I've always liked this one better than the Andrew Garfield one. Andrew Garfield is super, duper cute but there's just something more authentic about the Tony Maguire ones. Also, the new Spider-Man Homecoming, is totally one of my new favorites" stiles spoke absentmindedly between bites of curly fires, his fingers twitching energetically against his bowl and his lap. 

"Did you just catch your second wind? You were about to pass out like two seconds ago" Derek asked with a light, playful laugh. 

"It's the curly fries. They're magic!" Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders and biting off another piece of a curly fry. "Why do you even have these? I thought you didn't like them?" Stiles asked, his eyes glued to the tv. Derek looked over at him and got a bit lost, watching his jaw flex with his chewing, the little moles on his cheeks shifting with the movement. 

"I bought them for you, you're always here anyways so I just thought it'd be nice" Derek said easily, shrugging his shoulders softly as he looked back at the tv. He turned his head again when he could feel eyes on him, Stiles' honey eyes staring wide. 

"I- that is nice, that's amazing- your- you didn't have to do that, Der" his voice got quieter and softer with each stuttered word, Derek's heart pumping just the slightest bit faster as Stiles turned his body to face him. 

"It wasn't a big deal" Derek said lowly, he couldn't peel his eyes away from Stiles. 

"It's the biggest deal!" Stiles smiled wide. "Not even Isaac has bought me curly fries before, no one-" Stiles cut himself off abruptly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Derek opened his mouth to say something but when he uttered the first syllable, Stiles was surging forward and pressing their lips together. Derek gasped softly, his lips involuntarily parting and deepening the kiss; it was confusing and slightly dry, but Stiles' lips were warm and plump and tasted faintly of cherry coke and Derek didn't want it to stop. Derek slowly melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut with a soft exhale of air through his nose. He placed his hands on Stiles' hips, drawing the boy closer until he was repositioning himself to straddle Derek's lap and the kiss was getting more intense.

"Wait. Wait" Derek whispered, pulling his head back slightly. Stiles released a shaky breath, leaning back slightly, his hands still weaved in Derek's hair. 

"Why are we waiting?" He asked, his swollen lips catching Derek's attention for a second before he steadied himself.

"I don't want to do this just because you're upset and I bought you curly fries" Derek said. Stiles laughed softly, leaning his forehead against Derek's, his hands still tangled in the mans hair. 

"I didn't kiss you because you bought me curly fries Der, I kissed you because you care. I kissed you because I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you, but if you don't feel the same I get it" stiles said, making a move to slid off of Derek's lap. But Derek gripped Stiles' hips tighter, keeping the boy in place. 

"I've wanted to kiss ever since you walked into the diner in that awful red and pink flannel and those light blue jeans" Derek admitted. 

"You remember what I wore the first time we met?" Stiles asked with an awed expression. 

"Of course I do" Derek leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles' mouth. "You looked so beautiful and I knew that I wanted you, but I didn't want to take advantage of how broken you were at the time. Plus, I didn't want to push how broken I was onto you, so I never made a move" Derek added. 

"Well this is me making my move, hope you don't mind" Stiles smiled.

"Not even a little bit" Derek grinned wolfishly as he pushed Stiles back onto the couch, climbing over him as he giggled.

••••

Stiles yawned, stretching his arms high above his head as he smacked his lips. His body felt lax and warm, sated beneath the warm bed sheets. He flipped himself over and splayed himself out against Derek's chest, hooking his leg over Derek's, smiling when the man placed a hand on the back of his thigh, pulling him closer. Their lips pressed together in a lazy kiss that tasted like mint toothpaste from when they brushed their teeth not even ten minutes ago then crawled back into bed, defeated by the warm sheets.

"This is definitely not productive, we both have work in" Derek paused, pulling away just enough to look at the clock on his dresser. "One hour" he finished, pressing short, sweet kisses to Stiles' lips. 

"Hmm, I can get ready in five minutes if it means I can spend the other fifty-five kissing you" stiles said, smiling against Derek's lips before kissing the man harder. Derek hummed, giving in and pulling Stiles all the way on top of him, his small, pale legs slotting perfectly between Derek's, their chests flushed together as their lips worked in sync. 

"Hey Derek, have you– oh my fucking god!" Stiles pulled away and turned his head towards the door, where Isaac was now gaping at them, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out water. Stiles made no move to get off of Derek, and Derek's hand on the small of back didn't loosen it's grip to let him. 

"Have I what?" Derek asked, his tone conveying false normalcy, like it was an everyday occurrence to walk in on two of your best friends making out, naked. 

"What the hell is this?" Isaac asked incredulously, wildly waving his arms in air. 

"To what are you referring to, flakey McFlakster?" Stiles asked, not too much heat behind his words as Derek started rubbing his thumb in slow circles on his thigh. Isaac deflated with realization, his cheeks going pink with the apologetic smile that settled upon his lips. 

"I'm so sorry, Sti, I completely forgot" Isaac said genuinely. 

"It's okay, really. I got something so much better out of last night" Stiles said, his hand landing on Derek's chest, a soft little smile gracing his lips. 

"Yeah, that would be cute if I didn't know you two were naked under those sheets" Isaac shivered dramatically before leaving the room. Stiles laughed, shaking his head as he looked back at Derek. 

"I should go" he said sullenly. Derek nodded, watching Stiles get up from the bed and pull his underwear back on. He slipped into the shorts he was wearing the previous night but picked up Derek's tee shirt with a cheeky little smile. 

"I'll call you a cab" the older boy said as he rolled off of the bed and grabbed his phone. He made the call with his hands on Stiles' hips and his lips on the boy's neck, speaking slightly muffled against his skin. Stiles giggled through getting dressed, his shirt halfway on when Derek's lips found purchase on his collarbones and he was stuck with his arms raised in the air and his head buried in fabric with a pleased sigh on his lips as Derek kissed his skin. 

Derek walked Stiles out to the cab with his hand on his lower back, fingers dipped under the fabric of his shirt so he could feel the soft, pale skin. Stiles threw his bag and phone into the backseat and waved to the driver with a sweet smile before turning to Derek again. A blushed creeped onto his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. 

"Text me when you get home, kay?" Derek said, brushing a soft piece of chestnut hair behind Stiles' ear, it made Stiles want to scream and shiver with the warmth and contentment that spread through him at the simple action. 

"Kay" he whispered distractedly, Derek's fingers still lingering against the side of his neck. 

"I'll see you at work?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there" Stiles smiled, backing up a step towards the cab. Derek took the step with him as he dipped his head and planted a sweet, chaste kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles ducked his head in a weak attempt to hide the wide, lovestruck smile on his lips as he got into the cab. Derek closed the door for him and waved; a lazy, happy grin set upon his lips as the cab started away. Stiles sighed to himself as he let night settle in, somewhat of a drunk smile playing on his lips. 

"That boy looks at you like I look at chocolate cake, and I love chocolate cake" the cab driver said, looking at Stiles through the rearview mirror. She looked to be a middle aged woman with big, chocolate brown curls that surrounded her head like a halo of frizzy ringlets. 

"Oh no, we just... got together" Stiles shook his head, that dopey grin never leaving. 

"Mhmm" the cab driver shook her head disbelievingly. Stiles paused, looking back in the rear windshield to see the house slowly fading away. He looked back up to the cab driver with squinted eyes and raised eyebrows. 

"Chocolate cake, huh?" he questioned. 

"Chocolate cake" the cab driver said factually, winking at him through the mirror. 

"Chocolate cake" he whispered to himself, laughing softly.


End file.
